Surprised
by Not Your Girl 555
Summary: A lovestruck Sasuke plus him seeing Sakura pleasuring herself equals what? - LEMON : Sorry, Just had to get that out.
1. Chapter 1

Well! Hello Readers! Wooow... I am So Excited... My First Fan-fic.

Just To Make It Clear, This Story Is NOT a One-shot, and I Will Update As Soon As Possible.

THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke stood at her window, ready to enter and finally confess his feelings to her. Damn that soft, unique pink hair and her innocent, pure emerald orbs, which had haunted his existence for so many years. He had thought, that their bonds were severed seven years ago, when he first left her, lying cold on a bench. But, hell he had been wrong. He had never imagined for her to be so… alluring when he came back two years ago. She was only seventeen at that time. However, she had all the male population of Konoha drooling and lusting over her. And, so began his erotic nightmares. He would have never thought he would be so turned on by her.

Why that was he could never understand.

Okay, so what if she had luscious, pouty lips, porcelain skin, slender, long legs, perfectly rounded and sized breasts and that sweet, sweet scent, that drove him insane. Literally.

He sighed, finally snapping out of his thoughts. Or, rather, it was a bathroom door, making noise that made him focus.

There she was, with an almost transparent towel on, which barely covered her mid-thighs. The look on her face, however disturbed him. Her face held raw emotions, including frustration, anger and, wait was there lust? He looked closer.

Yup, Sakura Haruno was absolutely sexually frustrated.

"_Now that is something interesting"_ - Sasuke thought, plastering his trademark smirk.

Sasuke was ready for anything for that moment, but the sight he saw just shocked the hell out of him.

Sakura sighed, thinking of a way to get rid of her, well, _problem_. Finally, giving up she removed a towel from her body, letting it fall limp on the floor.

She walked over to a bed, now completely exposed to Sasuke. But. Of course, she had no idea of that.

She lied down, placing on of her hands on her pale mound and squeezing it roughly, just the way she liked it. She placed two of her fingers in her mouth and began massaging her nipples with her wet hand.

Sasuke almost fell of his feet at the sight before him. He couldn't believe his eyes. His pure, innocent cherry blossom was masturbating right in front of his eyes.

He was so screwed.

Sakura moaned as she pinched her nipple. She closed her eyes and thought about a person she was in love with. A person, she wanted to touch her, just the way she was touching herself.

Unconsciously, her other hand trailed lower and placed itself between her wet folds. She spread her legs wider, letting her jewel be exposed. She began to massage her clitoris slowly at first, but as she felt the coil in her stomach becoming painful, she sped up her pace, now rubbing her palm roughly against her clit. She came hard screaming his name:

"Sasuke…" - she cried as her juices spilled out from her, making her writhe.

As his name echoed throughout her room Sasuke snapped. He lost any kind of control he had before and as he blew the window open, he depended only on his primal need.

Sakura gasped as she saw Sasuke literally burst through her window.

"S-sasuke-kun?…." - She inquired, stuttering like Hinata.

He said nothing as he bent down, until his mouth was right next to her ear. Then he whispered:

"I want you. And I am going to take you right now, right here."

Sakura just whimpered as his hot breath mingled on her skin, making her wetter than she was, if possible.

Sasuke pulled away for a moment, studying her body closely, remembering every inch of her porcelain, flawless skin. Finally he looked at her face.

She was so beautiful.

And she was his. And _his _only.

He was going to taint her and no other man would ever touch her except for him.

* * *

Read&Review! Constructive criticism appreciated. But Please, No Rude Comments.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Readers! See, I told you I'd update soon. This is the last chapter. Hope you like it. It's kind of cheesy in the end, but, I like it. **_

_**Thank You all who reviewed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (sadly) because if I did, Sasuke would have removed that stick up his ass a long time ago and started dating Sakura. Naruto would have stopped being a dobe and would have fallen in love with Hinata.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

With that thought, he crashed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, but urgent, in one word breathtaking. Her lips were warm, his were cold, but inviting, like everything about him. Sasuke licked her lower lip, asking, or rather demanding an entrance. Sakura gladly granted it, allowing his hot tongue in her mouth. She had no idea about their future, or if there was one for them. However, love makes people do crazy things, as we all have heard. And if Sasuke wanted her, even for a sole night, she would gladly take it, risk even her heart one more time, just to make his melt for few hours.

As the kiss became more intense, Sasuke slipped his hand down to her pale mounds and palmed one of them. Sakura moaned into his mouth at the immense pleasure his actions were giving her. Sasuke detached his lips from hers and descended down upon her neck, devouring her skin. It tasted like strawberries, just like her mouth. Sakura's hands went down to the hem of his shirt, trying to pull over his head. With little help, she succeeded.

Sasuke rained butterfly kisses on her neck, then her collarbone. He sucked on the skin on her shoulder blade. Sakura arched her back, when his mouth closed on her breast, nipping and sucking on the skin, like a newborn baby. Through this time, he kneaded and massaged her other breast. When he got tired of one, he switched to another and bit down on it hard, leaving his mark there. At this, Sakura fisted her small hands in his pitch black hair.

As her hands slipped down to undo the buckle of his belt he stopped her, smirking when she pouted cutely. Sasuke then took her hands, placed them over her head and pinned them there with his own hand. He then kissed her lips, proceeding on her neck, breasts and stomach.

Finally he reached her jewel, hidden under the pink locks. He smirked.

"What's so funny?" - Sakura asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, just the fact, that my question has finally been answered." - he replied.

"Which was?"

"You see, I have been wondering from the first time we met, whether or not was your hair natural. And now" - he blew at her nether lips to make himself clear - "I know for sure."

"Pervert…" - Sakura said, blushing tomato red.

"You look pretty when you blush." - Sasuke remarked.

Now she was beet red.

He just chuckled and pressed his lips on her nether lips, which made Sakura let out a whimper. Not satisfied by her response, he parted her lips and liked her clit, making her moan rather loudly. Now he was satisfied. He unconsciously let go of her hands, giving her time to descend them to his pants and end her previously unfinished business.

Sasuke helped her and kicked off his pants, which left him in only his blue boxers. Sakura stroked his clothed manhood, making him groan. He pushed himself, kissing her fully on her lips, while he slipped two of his fingers in her wet, tight core. She moaned in pleasure, arching her back, in process rubbing her breasts to his toned chest.

Sasuke began pumping into her slowly, but deeply. Finding her moans as an encouragement, he quickened his pace, going faster and harder. In the process, his mouth played with one of her nipples, making it harder than it already was. As Sakura was close to her climax, he withdrew his finger from her, making her growl in frustration. He smirked and before she had time to snap at him he already had his head placed in front of her womanhood, her legs on his shoulders. Without another thought he plunged his tongue into her tasting her sweet juices. She screamed his name as he set a cruelly fast pace, going harder and harder with every thrust. Her legs unconsciously tightened around his neck, bringing him deeper inside of her. She moaned loudly, arching her back. Her eyes were half-lidded, pleasure overwhelming her, making her head hazy and her mind went into frenzy. Her hands traveled down to the hem of his boxers. She bit her lip, as if debating on something. Eventually she slipped her miniature hands in his boxers, stroking his manhood roughly.

Sasuke growled lowly at the sensation, but didn't stop moving his tongue inside of her. As Sakura felt her climax coming, her moans got louder, asking Sasuke to go faster and harder in between her ragged breaths. Sasuke felt her walls clamp down on his tongue and knew that his now lover had reached her climax.

"Sa-s-aaahn so g-good aahn …." - she cried as waves and waves of pleasure washed over her. More and more juices spilled out of her as she panted harshly. Sasuke licked her clean and pushed himself up, immediately attaching their lips, so that she would taste herself on his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance as Sakura once again slipped her hand in her boxers, pumping his extremely hard length. As Sasuke gave himself in to pleasure, Sakura took advantage of the moment and flipped them over. Now, she was sitting in Sasuke's lap.

She slowly, almost painfully so slipped down his underwear, freeing his throbbing member. She rained kisses on his neck, leaving her own love bites on his collarbone and pulse spot. She then licked her way down to his lower stomach, leaving saliva trail as she went. When she reached his cock, she firstly kissed the tip of it, an action which made Sasuke grunt and fist his hand in her silky, pink locks. She then licked down to his base and up again. Her pace was agonizingly slow, which almost made him beg. But he was an Uchiha and Uchihas _don't_ beg.

"Sakura…" - he said, his irritation clearly visible. Well, if you add the fact that he almost whined out her name the second time… you can conclude how much she was driving him crazy.

She smiled deviously before putting all of him in her hot, wet cavern. She relaxed her throat, since he didn't fit in her small mouth only. But hey, she wasn't a medic for nothing. She knew how things worked. she started bobbing her head up and down, emitting a groan from Sasuke. He pulled on her hair mercilessly, making his knuckles go white. Sakura picked up her pace taking all of him in, then pulling him out of her mouth and sucking hard on his tip. Soon , pleasure was too much for him to take and he came, came hard all over her pretty face. She giggled at the sensation of his hot seed on her face and then licked all the cum, that was still pulling out from his member.

In a few minutes Sasuke regained his breath and switched them over once more, dominating again. He started sucking on her mounds furiously, making her wet all over again. Before he entered though, he looked up at her. Her eyes were hooded with lust, but there was something else, fear maybe? He didn't want to hurt her, or do something she'd regret later, so he asked:

"Sakura, is everything all right? I mean, if you don't wa-"

She placed a finger on his mouth, shushing him.

"No, Sasuke, I have waited for this for my entire life, it's just… "

"Just what Sak?"

"It's my first time and…." - she admitted.

Then it clicked to him. She had waited for him. That's why she was still a virgin. Even at age of twenty, she was still pure, waiting until he took her innocence. He was filled with male pride. His eyes softened, and he smiled for the first time in years. Her eyes widened in shock. It was not common for anyone to see Sasuke smiling. She smiled back, a sincere, beautiful smile.

"Thank you" - he murmured.

"For what?" - she whispered questioningly, a smile never leaving her lips.

"For letting me go and waiting until I figured out just how much I love you."

Her eyes watered, as she reached out her hand and stroked his cheek softly. His eyes closed and he kissed her chastely.

"Are you sure about this?" - he asked.

"Yes, I want this… you…" - she whispered.

"Alright, love, do you trust me?"

"Always."

"Then relax, I will be gentle, it will hurt for a few minutes, then it will go away, okay?"

"Okay."

He kissed her gently and with one thrust entered her completely breaking her barrier. He knew that doing it at once was the best choice. He stilled his movements as soon as he was inside of her, waiting for her to adjust.

Sakura whimpered in pain she was feeling. As soon as Sasuke heard this, he started caressing her cheek, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He made a mental note to _never_ hurt her again after this. To take her mind off the pain, he started kissing her perky breasts. It worked perfectly well, and she soon bucked her hips, making him groan. She then kissed him on cheek, as a sign for him to proceed.

He started moving into her, slowly and thoroughly. He wanted to savor this moment for the rest of his life. She did too. Their gazes locked, hands entwined. They could see just how much passion they were giving out, how much they were taking. It seemed as they could see the reflection of each other's souls in their eyes. It was beautiful. In a twisted, strange way, it was the most amazing sight. The air in the room was full of love, passion, happiness and pure ecstasy.

Cries of pleasure, moans and groans filled once unbearable silence of the bedroom. With every thrust, the pleasure got more and more unbearable. Together they reached unbelievable and illegible heights. They climbed the highest mountains, swam through the deepest of the oceans, they were high in the air, so free, so free. They could see the stars sparkling above them, the light breeze making it all the more irresistible. their minds went into frenzy, as they reached their peaks, with gazes locked, hands entwined.

They both panted heavily, coming back down to earth from their powerful, new experience. Sasuke pulled out of Sakura, laying himself beside her. He wrapped one hand around her waist protectively, pulling her close to him. She snuggled closer to his warmth, both falling asleep together peacefully, finally after all these years.

_**Read and Review Please!**_

_**Not Your Girl 555 **__**J**_


End file.
